The present invention relates to a novel rototiller, and in particular, the structure of a novel tine mechanism.
Rototillers have been used extensively to cultivate planting areas previously cultivated by hand. The typical rototiller includes a multiplicity of tines which normally take the configuration of a bent blade. Rototillers are relatively easy to use where the ground being broken is soft or wet. However, cultivation of hard ground or clay based soils has proved exceedingly difficult with the one-person operated rototiller.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,399 describes a rototiller mechanism having a single tooth which is projected forward at an angle ahead of the tine radius, but lacks the cutting ability necessary for cultivation of hard earth.
A novel rototiller tine structure which would more easily penetrate and scoop the earth being tilled would be desirable to reduce the size of the motor needed to operate a rototiller and well as decrease the expenditure of human energy by the operator of the rototiller.